Una desastrosa fiesta
by HoneyPinku-chan
Summary: Este OS participa en el IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido? De DZ del GE. [DRR] SCC pertenece al Grupo Clamp. (UA) (OoC) (OC) Ella nunca pensó que una mentirilla blanca se convirtiera en su karma, porque su jefe la conocía más de lo que ella creía. (La imagen no es mía la robé del facebook de Sake's Evil22).


**Una desastrosa fiesta. **

* * *

—¿Pink?—preguntó con asombro entre susurros una joven de cabellos cortos de color castaño y de ojos color aceituna—¿Estás segura que quieres eso?...¿qué paso con la fiesta de disfraces?

—Sakurita—comentó en un tono meloso del otro lado de la línea una joven de cabellos negros azulados—, la fiesta de disfraces va, es una tradición en las empresas «Daidoji», pero esta vez no pienso dejar que tu hermano escoja los disfraces.—declaró con malestar, mientras que Sakura sonreía con nerviosismo al recordar los horribles disfraces que su hermano había seleccionado, ya que ese 31 de Octubre de hace un año atrás coincidía con el lanzamiento de una de las campañas más exitosas que tuvo las empresas mencionadas ese año, y Touya Kinomoto había impuesto a todos los empleados incluidos accionista que vistan con disfraces de animales de circo, la fiesta fue un éxito, pero Tomoyo estaba furiosa por el disfraz de «mono» que tuvo que usar y terminar en fotos a todo color en las páginas centrales de los diarios locales, finalmente exclamó con amargura:

—Daré una fiesta privada el 23, será «¡Pink!», invitaré solo a la élite de mis amistades y tú—sonrío con malicia al imaginarse el traje que ella iba diseñar para su prima y mejor amiga—, te verás muy sexy con lo nuevo de mi última colección.

—Etto! Tomoyo—replicó—, tengo que entregar un manuscrito para esas fechas, dudo que Li me de permiso para ausentarme esos día.

—¿Li?—comentó entre dientes—, pensé que estaba en China—soltó un bufido con fastidio—, si él regresó significa que el odioso de tu hermano ya está en Japón. ¡Qué karma!...Sakurita por último usa tu magia, duérmelo...tienes que hacer algo, pero te quiero en esa fiesta.

—No lo sé…—titubeo—Li me tiene en la mira, creo que sospecha que tengo magia. Sabes que es prohibido usarla en este tiempo, mira…no me comprometo, pero si termino ant…

—Finge que estás muriendo con algún virus o algo así—sugirió de forma abrupta, interrumpiendo a Sakura en sus comentarios—, dudo que Li con tanto trabajo que tiene que hacer, vaya pasar por tu departamento. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

—No es mala—sonrío con nerviosismo—, pero mi instinto me dice que terminaré en problemas.

—¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?—preguntó sin pensar—, además Li ya no puede usar magia, ya no es el odioso «Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de China», bueno odioso si es…

—Impresionante—río abiertamente—, sé que es insoportable, porque como jefe es muy exigente pero lo poco que lo he tratado no es tan odioso.

—Eso es porque no lo has tratado fuera de la oficina—replicó con malestar—, ese sujeto es tan antipático como tu hermano, lo sabré yo, que debo tolerarlo no solo en las reuniones de accionista, sino en el club, y como si fuera poco ahora lo veo en el gimnasio. ¡Lo detesto!

—Y pensar que tu madre lo considera un buen partido para que te cases con él—río en son de burla—, lo mismo que mi hermano. ¡Qué suerte tienes amiga!

—Ni me lo recuerdes, casi me da un infarto cuando escuche la lista de sus posibles prospectos, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando mi madre?—comentó entre dientes—, antes papá intervino sino me hubiera dado algo. En esa parte te envidio Sakurita, tía Nadeshiko no te impone nada de eso.

—Mi madre es un amor—sonrío con nostalgia—, espero verla en Navidad. Prima voy a colgar, ya veo mi skype parpadear, seguro es Li para preguntar por el manuscrito.

—¡Qué karma!—replicó—, no sé por qué fastidia tanto, Li sabe que se te da muy bien escribir relatos de fantasías, eres una de las mejores escritoras que hay en el género infantil, ese hombre te explota.

—[…]—Luego de un prolongado silencio, finalmente Sakura comentó, mientras abría su skype y veía la nota de su jefe—: Por algo Li es uno de los mejores editores que hay en el medio. Te dejo prima, y me anotó a la fiesta.

—Más te vale—sonrío con suavidad—, besitos. Bye!

Pocos minutos después de haber terminado la llamada con su prima, Sakura pensaba en la propuesta, no sabía si era buena idea mentirle o no a su jefe, después de todo Li parecía tener un sexto sentido para detectar sus mentiras, aunque ella no lo reconocería nunca era una mala mentirosa, pero en dos años trabajando para él no había tenido la oportunidad de tomar vacaciones, así que pensó que esa pequeña mentira le serviría para escapar un poco de su tensa vida laboral, y por supuesto de su estresante jefe.

* * *

Cerca de la fecha, un hombre de una contextura robusta, y gran estatura miraba con impaciencia su reloj, si algo era maniático era con el tiempo, y la impuntualidad le sacaba de quicio.

—¿Llegó la señorita Kinomoto?—preguntó por el intercomunicador a su secretario personal.

—Se ha reportado enferma—contestó del otro lado de la línea, un joven de cabellos castaños oscuro—, le iba avisar pero usted se adelanto a preguntar, señor Li.

—¿Enferma?—preguntó con desdén—¿Desde cuándo Kinomoto se enferma, Takashi?

El joven sonrío con nerviosismo, porque no tuvo problema en reconocer que detrás de ese tono su jefe empezaba exasperarse, si algo detestaba Li, era que Kinomoto Sakura no hablar con él directamente sino con su secretario, y el joven siempre terminaba en una posición incómoda entre ellos dos, no tuvo que responder a la pregunta porque en ese momento Wei, el fiel e incondicional mayordomo de la familia Li, ingresó a la oficina y preguntó con suavidad:

—¿El joven Shaoran se encuentra?—Al ver la expresión de incomodidad del joven secretario, sonrío con empatía—¿Problemas con la señorita Kinomoto?—preguntó con interés.

Takashi Yamazaki, movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo, y el señor sonrío con incomodidad al decir:

—¿Qué hizo ahora?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Se reportó enferma—respondió Shaoran al abrir la puerta repentinamente, logrando sobresaltar ambos hombres—, vamos a salir Wei, Takashi—señaló con la mirada—, cancela mi agenda de la tarde.

El secretario sonrío con nerviosismo, mientras afirmaba con la cabeza que seguiría sus órdenes.

—¿Por qué esa sonrisa?—preguntó Shaoran con mal humor, al ver las miradas cómplices entre su secretario personal, y el de Wei, pero lo que le molesto fue la sonrisa de Wei, quién no tuvo problema en contestar:

—No es nada joven Shaoran—cambió su expresión a una seria—, iré por el auto, permiso.

Shaoran no hizo comentarios y se tomó su tiempo en regresar a su oficina e ir por sus cosas, porque él iba comprobar si en efecto Sakura estaba enferma.

* * *

Ignorando por completo los planes de su jefe, Sakura había coincidido con sus amigas Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Kaho, luego de una mañana agitada entre compras y una ligera conversación, Sakura recibía una llamada de su prima y no dudó en decir:

—Vine a tu tienda y me mostraron los diseños, son hermosos—sonrío—, las chicas están emocionada por lo de esta noche.

—Me alegró, por cierto estás usando lo que te envíe—cuestionó con interés—, ¿qué opinas de lo que llevas puesto?

—Sabes que me encanta el color rosa—señalo con calma—, está colección de invierno con tintes de primavera me gusta…¡¿Li?!...—preguntó exaltada para sí mismo, poniendo en alerta a su prima— Por Kamisama, ¿qué hago?...Ya sé...«The Illusion», crea una distracción que me permita escapar.

—¿Estás usando magia?—preguntó Tomoyo alarmada—¿Qué hiciste?

—Te llamo después…—cerró la llamada para invocar otra de sus cartas y no dudó en sacarla para salir del lugar, le parecía increíble que su jefe la haya visto.

—¡Lo sabía!—exclamó con enojo Shaoran para sorpresa de Wei, quienes no tuvieron problema en ver a Sakura usar aquellas cartas mágicas que se suponen debían haber sido destruidas—Ella no solo mintió con eso de la enfermedad, sino que ella es la portadora de esas «cartas». Todo este tiempo he tenido la impresión que ella es una bruja.

—Eso ha sido una sorpresa—señalo Wei con preocupación—, ¿qué vamos hacer?

—Por lo pronto quiero averiguar—comentó con malestar—, ¿por qué mintió con respecto a lo de su enfermedad?

Wei también tenía la misma pregunta, entonces sin pensar comentó en voz baja:

—Tal vez deberíamos llamar a Touya—sugirió—, a él no le costaría nada saber los planes de su hermana, después de todo es uno de los pocos telépatas que tenemos a nuestro servicio.

—Es una excelente sugerencia, Wei—contestó un poco más calmado—. Kinomoto no tiene idea en el problema en el que se encuentra.

* * *

Mientras Tomoyo daba los últimos detalles para su fiesta privada, Sakura regresaba con premura a su departamento para invocar al primer guardián del sello «Cerberus», a quién de cariño le llamaba «Kero» para comentarle lo sucedido y preguntarle de qué manera podía borrar la memoria de su jefe para no meterse en problemas, pero Shaoran tenía una acalorada discusión con Touya, quién le reveló sin problema los planes que tenía Tomoyo.

—Una fiesta exclusiva—cuestionó Shaoran con desdén—, tu hermana mintió por una simple fiesta, a la que no hemos sido invitados. ¡Eso es absurdo!—exclamó con fastidio.

—Pensé que sabías—comentó extrañado—, después de todo puedes el que tengas tu magia bloqueada no significa que no puedas usar la telepatía.

—El castigo terminó hace dos día—reveló con cuidado—, puedo usar magia pero no debo hacerlo. Aprendí la lección, pero no voy a dejar pasar esto. Tú hermana es una completa inconsciente, ella sabe que no se puede usar magia hasta que todas las energías negativas de esta dimensión terminen de libertarse. ¿En qué estaba pensando tu hermana?...

—Mi hermana es una irresponsable en cuanto al uso de la magia—comentó sin problema alguno—, y bajo la influencia de mi futura prometida—sonrío—, todo es un completo desastre. ¡Esa niña necesita un buen escarmiento!

—¿Futura prometida? ¿Niña?—cuestionó con ironía—, vamos por parte, ¿Daidoji aceptó ser tu prometida?, pensé que te odiaba, y tu hermana está lejos de ser una niña.

—No lo ha aceptado y no sabe que está comprometida conmigo—sonrío de forma engreída del otro lado de la línea—, le daré la noticia el día de su cumpleaños—puntualizó con saña—, y mi hermana puede que sea una mujer adulta, pero hace cosas infantiles, nunca hace caso cuando se trata de magia, lo toma todo a la ligera. ¿Qué vas hacer al respecto?

—No lo sé…pero no lo voy a dejar pasar—reveló—, ¿alguna sugerencia?—solicitó en un tono que daba entender que necesitaba ayuda para darle un escarmiento a la joven.

—Mi hermana le teme a las serpientes.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Shaoran sin entender el comentario que hizo Touya, quién no tuvo problema en revelar sus planes:

—Tanto ella como Tomoyo, odian a las serpientes—recalcó—, imagina esto, un simple hechizo podría convertir aquellos simples mortales en monstruos horribles, les pegaría un buen susto.

—Eso se puede salir de control—cuestionó inmediatamente—, además pueden destruir todo el lugar.

—Eso es lo de menos—comentó con diversión—, puedes hacer un hechizo para llevarlos a otra dimensión, de preferencia un lugar inhóspito. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

—Me gusta—sonrío por primera vez—, entonces serpientes…creo que tengo los monstruos perfecto para eso, pero hay que cambiar ese plan.

Touya sonrío con diversión, hacer maldades a su hermana le gustaba mucho, sobre todo si en esos planes incluían a la mujer que le gustaba y aún no entendía cómo se había enamorado de su prima, y más cuando ella no le había hecho caso alguno, quería de alguna forma desquitarse por todos sus desplantes, aunque le parecía algo infantil lo que iban hacer sobre todo por lo delicado que era usar magia en ese tiempo, pero no lo iba dejar pasar porque para la fiesta de Halloween ya tenía otros planes para ella.

* * *

Al llegar la noche, Tomoyo no tuvo problemas en notar la tensión de su prima, quién no solo había llegado tarde sino que se veía algo agotada y le preguntó con preocupación:

—¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?—cuestionó—, no eres la persona más puntual, pero ni siquiera me llamaste para decir que ibas a llegar retrasada.

—Lo siento prima—susurró en un tono bajo después de un corto saludo—, traje a Kero, tengo el presentimiento que Li puede hacer algo está noche, porque se me hace raro que no haya ido a mi departamento a comprobar su realmente estaba enferma.

—Eso ya es paranoia—río abiertamente—, ven y cámbiate, tengo a los fotógrafos de «Vogue» aquí, en mi fiesta, es mi oportunidad de mostrar mis diseños y…

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Sakura extrañada al ver cambiar el semblante de su prima, ahora lucía una palidez extrema, iba acotar pero un potente gruñido se escucho en todo el lugar alarmando a todas las personas, ella miró con temor y se quedo estática en su lugar, porque ante ella estaba un imponente monstruo, una **«Serpiente pitón de Delfos»** como los que ella había descrito en sus relatos de fantasías, y se arrastraba con lentitud hacia ellas mientras gruñía con furia.

—¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!—gritó sin pensar, aunque sabía lo que era, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo—¡Corre prima!—exclamó con temor—¡KERO!—gritó—¿Dónde estás?...

El pequeño guardián, porque ahora estaba en su forma falsa se había embriagado con los «borrachitos», un tipo de dulce con alcohol y lo había comido, mientras tomaba un bourbon, un whisky estadounidense a base de maíz, centeno y cebada, la combinación le sentó fatal, por lo que él era ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en el exterior de aquella terraza.

—¡¿Qué hacemos?!—preguntó Tomoyo con alarma—¿De dónde salió…—Tomoyo no hizo la pregunta al ver ante ella con terror un imponente monstruo que gruñía con ferocidad.

—¡Imposible!—exclamó con terror y al borde del desmayó Sakura, al ver ante sus ojos aquel monstruo—**«Hidra Lernaena»**, de dónde salió es…

Tomoyo al igual que el resto de la gente no dudó en salir corriendo despavorida, regreso por Sakura quién no sabía qué hacer para agarrarla de las manos, y le gritó sin pensar:

—¡USA TU MAGIA!—El nerviosismo en ella era claro— ¡SAKURA!

—¡NO PUEDO!—gritó entre lágrimas—¡NO RECUERDO NING….AHHHHHHHHHHHH!—El grito fue prologado al ver ambos monstruos rodearlas, mentalmente ambas jóvenes se preparaba para ser devoradas, cuando ante sus ojos, aquellos monstruos empezaró a caminar en círculo alrededor de ellas, quienes se abrazaba con temor.

—¡Creo que es hora de terminar con esto!—exclamó la serpiente en un tono algo divertido—, después de todo está fiesta se arruino.

Sakura y Tomoyo se quedaron perplejas, el monstruo hablaba japonés, ¿cómo así?, pero antes de decir algo, la hidra refutó en un tono aún más divertido, porque para él esto recién empezaba:

—Creo que devoraré a la pelinegra—cada cabeza saco su lengua, y Tomoyo que estaba aterrada se enojo en el momento al ser babeada por completo, el monstruo gruñía algo similar a una rara risa por lo que estaba haciendo.

Está vez Sakura reacciono, iba sacar sus cartas cuando la serpiente se acercó a ella sobresaltándola:

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú—gruño con fuerza—, Kinomoto.

—¡Sabes mi nombre!—exclamó sin pensar—¿Cómo es q…—Ante esos dientes filosos retrocedió a pesar de estar en el piso.

—¡Te veré en la oficina Kinomoto!—ordenó el monstruo, y antes de desaparecer delante de ellas comentó con enojo—: Más te vale terminar el manuscrito.

Sakura iba decir algo, pero el grito de su prima la alertó, porque el otro monstruo se la había tragado para luego escupirla en el aire, él se estaba divirtiéndola pasar a la joven de una cabeza a otra, hasta que se cansó y antes de desaparecer una de sus cabezas ordenó en un tono fuerte:

—¡Borra la memoria de todas las personas del lugar!—gruño con más fuerza—, pero no borres la memoria de Tomoyo, quiero que recuerde cada minuto de este día. Las veré en la fiesta de Halloween, tengo el disfraz perfecto para ustedes dos.

Antes que Sakura reaccionara, el segundo monstruo desapareció ante sus ojos, aún no había descubierto quienes eran, estaba demasiado aterrada para pensar en eso, y tenía que tomar un largo baño al igual que su prima, quién del susto de ser tragada por semejante animal terminó desmayada y empapada de aquella pegajosa y asquerosa baba, al igual que ella.

Esa fiesta fue un completo desastre, aún faltaba por descubrir la identidad de aquellos monstruos que se presentaron para arruinar todo, pero Sakura tenía la certeza que ese había sido el principio de una series de calamidades que le iban a pasar, sus instinto le decía que ese mes sería inolvidables.

* * *

Horas después en un reconocido bar local, dos hechiceros chocaban sus jarras de cervezas, se reían abiertamente de lo que había hecho, Shaoran fue el primero en comentar:

—No puedo creer que tuviste la osadía de tragarte a Daidoji—soltó una fuerte carcajada—, esa mujer te va matar cuando se entere de lo que le hiciste.

—¡No me importa!—río—, debes ver lo que le haré para la fiesta de Halloween. Estas invitado por cierto.

—No,gracias—replicó con burla—. No pienso disfrazarme de caballo.

—¿Por qué disfrazarte cuándo te puedes transformar?—reveló sin pensar.

Shaoran lo miró con atención y al darse cuenta que iba en serio el comentario, levantó su jarra de cerveza y afirmó con seguridad:

—Ellas no tienen idea de los que le espera, sin duda va a recordar este mes por toda su vida—río—, brindo por eso. ¡Salud!

Touya le devolvió el gesto, porque lo que había pasado era algo mínimo comparado con lo que iba hacer, era hora que Tomoyo aprendiera una gran lección, y sabía que su amigo pensaba lo mismo con respecto a su hermana.

**Fin.**


End file.
